Tragicly Enchanting
by Catastrophe Reynah
Summary: Apa menurutmu orang-orang dengan kisah yang sama seperti kita akan berakhir bahagia? / HUNHAN / Slight CHANLU / For ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS


_"Terkadang aku berharap dapat melukaimu, membuatmu kesakitan sama seperti caramu membuatku tersiksa. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, kalaupun aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan itu, aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya padamu."_

 _._

* * *

.

* * *

.

 **SEHUN**

 **.**

Kebodohan itu terjadi hanya satu malam, tapi kemudian berhasil merusak mimpi yang sudah dirajut sedemikian sulitnya.

Xi Luhan adalah perempuan luar biasa. Dia cantik, dia cemerlang, pemikirannya brilian, dan tidak pernah ada satu kalipun waktu terlewat untukku jatuh pada pesonanya. Mungkin bulan Mei saat aku melihatnya pertama kali di gereja, karena aku ingat sinar matahari membuat rambutnya keemasan saat itu. Dia selalu tampak cantik dan menakjubkan. Saat itu, berkali-kali kuyakinkan pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku terpesona dan itu wajar.

Harusnya aku tahu, kami tidak akan berakhir sederhana.

Hingga kemudian berkali-kali sapaan, berubah menjadi makan siang bersama, diikuti puluhan pesan singkat tiap malam, lalu tawa dan candaan sarkastik mengenai alam semesta, dan berakhir pada satu kesimpulan.

Aku cinta dia.

Oh Sehun mencintai Xi Luhan.

Cinta yang tanpa pamrih, tulus dan rela memberi isi dunia untuknya.

Tapi cinta sebesar apapun, bisa rusak dengan satu kecerobohan.

Ketika aku tahu aku melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakitinya, aku diam. Selama dia tidak tahu, dan tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan atau pertanggung jawabkan, aku tidak angkat bicara. Tapi aku tahu, ketika Kim Hyejin datang padaku sambil menangis dengan kedua orangtuanya, semua yang kumiliki dengan Luhan musnah.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Aku bodoh. Aku tahu kau bodoh.

Aku telah melepaskan seorang perempuan berharga yang entah kenapa selalu menghantuiku selama setahun ini. Aku tidak bisa berhenti meneleponnya, tidak bisa berhenti menanyakan keadaannya pada orang terdekat disana, bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Efek perasaan bersalah padanya. Mungkin.

Sore tadi aku mendapat telepon dari Seoul, kabar mengejutkan yang membuatku terus berkata pada si penelepon 'siapapun kau, ini tidak lucu' secara berulang dengan suara bergetar. Kabar mengejutkan yang membuat dada terasa remuk. Aku panik, aku khawatir, dan aku takut dia akan pergi selamanya.

Kecelakaan. Alasan yang digunakan drama-drama roman picisan yang akan berlanjut dengan adegan pertemuan mengharukan di rumah sakit. Tapi ini kenyataan, dan kenyataan lainnnya, aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba terbang dari Jepang ke Korea hanya dengan alasan menjenguknya (seberapa memaksapun dirimu).

Pikirkan Kim Hyejin.

Dan Oh Luna.

'Kondisinya parah.'

Aku menatap sesosok bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur di pangkuanku, pipi tembamnya mirip apel merah di musim semi, rambutnya hitam pekat persis diriku, sepasang tangan mungil menggenggam ibu jariku dengan kuat dan dia mencecap-cecap bibirnya ketika tidur. Dia persis diriku, tidak ada satupun jejak dari Kim Hyejin, dan hal ini justru menegaskan bahwa bayi mungil ini benar anakku.

'Dia bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.'

Jika bukan karena putri kecilku ini, aku tidak akan tetap tinggal. Mungkin aku akan terbang saat itu juga ke Seoul bersama Eomma yang sudah menuju perjalanan kesana setelah ku beritahukan berita ini padanya.

Aku menatap Hyejin yang sedang menonton acara model konyol tanpa memedulikan putrinya –putri kami, yang sedang terlelap atau aura gelap yang menguar dariku.

Memang dia selalu begitu.

'Luhan menggenggam sebuah kertas ketika itu terjadi.'

Kehidupanku bahagia, tentu. Aku memiliki putri cantik menggemaskan yang akan selalu ku lindungi sampai kapanpun. Aku hidup dengan Kim Hyejin sebagai sosok istri, yang walau tidak ada cinta diantara kami, tapi dia masih melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Namun hanya itu. Dalam lubuk hatiku, aku masih merasa ada yang aneh, ada yang salah.

Tidak ada kecupan malam sebelum tidur, tidak ada teriakan-teriak konyol mengenai dunia dan isinya, tidak ada perdebatan menggelikan mengenai semesta dan cara kerjanya, atau pertengkaran dibawah payung biru yang berakhir pelukan hangat ditengah hujan yang menusuk tulang. Tidak ada. Aku menjalani hidup yang kelewat tenang dan aku membutuhkan kekacauan itu.

'Bertuliskan namamu, Sehun. Hanya ada namamu."

Dan dengan sepenuh hatiku, dengan tekad yang bulat dan keputusan yang tidak bisa tergoyahkan aku akan melihatnya. Memastikan keadaannya sendiri. Sekarang.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Aku menatap neneknya, Heechul-halmeoni, yang sedang terisak parah, Eomma mengusap punggung wanita rentan itu, mencoba menguatkan walau aku tahu Eomma juga butuh penguatan sekarang. Eomma mengelus tangannya yang dipenuhi selang-selang yang tidak ku mengerti, menatapnya dengan cara yang sama seperti caranya menatapku, seperti anak kandung sendiri. Hubungan Eomma dengan gadis ini memang istimewa, walau saat terakhir bertemu, kecanggungan itu ada. Namun ikatan itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

Mata Heechul memerah, ada kantung mata samar disana, mungkin wanita itu belum tidur sama sekali. Gadis ini memang tinggal dengan Neneknya sejak kecil di Korea sementara kedua orangtuanya bekerja di Beijing, membuat hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Ibunya duduk disisi lain, menangis dan sama terlihat lelahnya. Ayahnya ada di luar, tidak ingin siapapun melihat air matanya saat ini. Tapi aku tidak melihat _orang itu_. Kemana dia ketika tunangannya dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Keadaannya memang parah saat ini. Mereka bilang lutut kirinya patah, begitu pula lengan kirinya, ketika insiden itu terjadi dia kehilangan banyak sekali darah hingga rasanya mustahil diselamatkan. Bibirnya robek, begitupula permukaan pipinya kirinya, belum lagi lebam di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya.

Aku sangat takut kehilangan gadis ini, Xi Luhan. Setidaknya jika tidak bisa memilikinya, biarkan dia hidup, bahagia dan bernafas di bawah langit yang sama denganku. Dan sepertinya Tuhan memberi ketidak pastian saat ini.

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu ketika yakin tidak akan bisa menahan perasaan dan air mata, dan aku mendapati pria yang sedari tadi ku cari. Pria malang itu sedang menunduk di bangku panjang. Ayah Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, mencoba menguatkan calon menantunya dan meyakinkan bahwa apa yang terjadi bukan kesalahannya. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri kaku ketika pria itu menyadari keberadaanku dan menatapku benci dengan mata merahnya, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Dalam hati, aku tahu aku pantas ditatap seperti itu. Aku adalah perusak hubungan mereka, walau sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan Luhan, tapi aku akan selalu menjadi perusak hubungan gadis itu dengan siapa saja. Dan gadis rusa yang saat ini sedang berjuang hidup didalam sana pun adalah racun tak terelak dalam rumah tanggaku walau dia tidak melakukan apapun.

Karena kami masih saling mencintai, namun dipaksa menjalani hidup yang berbeda dan tidak akan bisa bersatu.

Tiba-tiba pria itu berdiri dan menghampiriku, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi sedikit dariku menantang, matanya lebarnya penuh amarah, "Pergi dari sini, Brengsek." Geramnya menahan teriakan. Aku mendongak dan mendapati pandangan benci itu semakin bertambah.

"Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapan kami, terutama di hadapan Luhan." Tekannya.

"Dan bawa kotak menjijikan itu dari hidupnya."

Apa?

Ku tatap wajah Chanyeol, meminta penjelasan, "Kotak coklat tua di dalam kamarnya. Singkirkan itu jauh-jauh dari hidupnya dan bawa itu bersamamu. Jika aku yang membuangnya, aku hanya akan menyamakan diriku denganmu dan menyakitinya. Tapi jika kau yang melakukannya, semuanya akan lebih mudah." Chanyeol membuang mukanya kemudian masuk ke ruang rawat gadis itu.

Ayahnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami menatapku prihatin, "Kunci rumah Nenek ada di bawah kaki kursi beranda."

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Aku duduk diam diatas ranjang yang sudah lama tidak ku pakai sambil menatap kotak tua dengan sisa-sisa debu di ujungnya, belum terbuka. Ada banyak hal yang ku duga (lebih kearah hal-hal yang ku harapkan) berada di sana.

Tanganku bergetar.

Hal pertama yang ku tangkap dalam penglihatanku adalah kilau cincin sederhana dan gelang cartier. Aku mengenal dua hal itu dengan sangat baik.

'Ini adalah cincin untuk gadisku, pakai ini selamanya bahkan ketika aku jauh darimu sekalipun. Mengerti?'

'Kau tahu arti dari gelang ini? Cinta. Cinta tulus dan mendalam.'

Lalu didalam kotak itu ada sebuah pulpen, gelang-gelang karet dari konser, polaroid berisi wajah kami yang sedang tersenyum, dan sebuah buku warna kuning. Warna kesukaannya yang sering kali ku ejek. Aku mengenal buku ini walau tidak pernah sekalipun melihat isinya.

'Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah membuka buku ini. Ini rahasiaku dan Tuhan, janji yah Sehunnie?'

Sekali lagi aku mengingkari janjiku padanya.

Isi dalam buku ini akan membuatku bersalah dan semakin menghantuiku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Halaman pertama dari buku itu rusak, hanya berisi namanya dan cakaran-cakaran aksara Cina yang tidak dapat kumengerti sedikitpun. Dulu Luhan sempat mengajariku, tapi aku sudah menyerah bahkan daat dia memintaku memperkenalkan diri dalam bahasa Ibunya itu. Sejujurnya, aku merasa aneh dengan hilangnya beberapa lembar halaman seolah dirobek paksa dari sana. Entah ada dimana karena didalam kotak itu tidak ada. Mungkin hanya tersisa setengah dari isi buku itu. Dan bertuliskan sesuatu di halamannya.

Namaku.

"Untuk Sehunnie." Gumamku ragu-ragu ketika menyebutnya, memberanikan diri membuka halaman pertama.

.

* * *

 **1**

* * *

.

Hey,

Apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang pernikahan?

Dua orang dengan pakaian indah, bertukar cincin dan berjanji untuk bersama selamanya?

Hanya sesederhana itu?

Aku tidak setuju.

Masih ingatkan kau tentang janji kita? Bukan janji kelewat manis yang dilontarkan di padang bunga tulip. Hanya sebuah janji yang dibuat dua orang yang tidak mengerti apapun –selain bahwa kita jatuh cinta, di ruang kecil kamarku. Janji yang kita anggap sebagai pernikahan pembuka kita sampai pernikahan kita nanti yang sesungguhnya. Aku berpikir serius tentang itu.

Kalau begitu, sekarang kau sudah bahagia dengan pernikahan keduamu.

Kau jadi orang yang lebih jahat padaku karena mengundangku saat itu. Tidakkah kau tahu betapa sulitnya mengeja namamu? Berdampingan dengan orang lain? Tidakkah kau dapat membayangkan betapa sulitnya, betapa setengah matinya, aku melawan diriku untuk datang? Bahkan sulit sekali untuk membuang kertas dengan ukiran tinta emas dari nama kau dan wanita yang tak kukenal pernah ada di hidupmu, Sehun.

Aku tidak datang ke tempatmu mengikat janjimu. Aku tidak ingin merusak apapun. Aku tidak mau merusak diriku lebih jauh dengan setetes air mata lagi.

-Aku, Gadis di Ujung Pelabuhan.

L, Feb 14th 2016

.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

.

Hey,

Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan menulis ini, aku hanya ingin agar diriku tidak melupakan sekecil apapun tentangmu.

Masih ingatkah kau dengan lagu-lagu andalan kita dalam permainan Guitar Hero?

Atau kebiasaan kita untuk mengosongkan ruang tamu, menyingkirkan semua perabotan hanya untuk bermain Dance Dare? Dimana kita selalu berakhir menahan tawa ketika Halmeoni berceramah tentang kegiatan suami-istri bijak yang harusnya kita lakukan alih-alih menari sepanjang malam?

Setiap kata dan teriakan histeris yang norak mengenai politik menyebalkan Korea?

Voucher bubble tea yang selalu kau habiskan sendiri untuk segelas rasa coklat?

Gerutuanmu ketika tahu koleksi lagu Bruce Springsteen dan film Woody Allen ku lebih banyak darimu?

Kepanikanmu ketika tahu aku akan naik pesawat sendiri?

Masih ingatkah Sehun?

-Aku, Si Gadis dengan Ingatan yang Baik dan Terjebak Didalamnya.

L, Feb 15th 2016

.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

.

Hey,

Apa kabar? Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja, setidaknya bahagia.

Berhenti menelepon. Membuatku kesulitan setengah mati. Berhenti menanyakan kabarku dan membuatku semakin menginginkanmu lagi dan lagi.

Jangan seolah memberiku harapan tanpa jaminan.

Park Chanyeol orang yang baik sekali, dia selalu perhatian dan ada untukku bagaimana pun sulitnya keadaan yang sedang kulewati. Benar-benar kapanpun bahkan ketika tengah malam dan demam datang, dia akan muncul di depan pintu dengan semangkuk sup dan pelukan hangat. Dia orang yang peka, semua temanku yang masih lajang cemburu dengan kesempurnaan Chanyeol. Dia sangat dekat dengan Ayah dan Ibu (Chanyeol dan Ayah cukup cocok ketika membicarakan perusahaan), tidak pernah membuatku menunggu, benar-benar akan menelepon ketika dia mengatakannya, dia mempesona (senyumnya lebar dan membawa rasa bahagia bagi sekitarnya), dia lembut, dia membuatku nyaman, menghormatiku seperti seorang pria sejati.

Tapi aku masih cinta padamu.

Aku merindukan teriakan, aku merindukan ciuman basah dibawah hujan, aku merindukan kegilaan dan keliaran dan petualangan yang selalu ada bersamamu. Aku merindukan pertengkaran. Aku merindukan sesuatu yang harus diperbaiki dalam sebuah hubungan, bukan hanya menerima kesempurnaan dan kenyamanan tanpa batas. Aku merindukan umpatan-umpatan yang kutunjukkan padamu pukul dua pagi hari itu. Aku jatuh cinta dan menjadi gila.

Aku jatuh dan tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti sampai aku sekarat.

Mungkin kau menelepon karena kau pikir kita bisa berteman? Persetan, Sehun! Aku menolak! Masih ada luka dari pisau yang kau tusukkan di punggungku. Orang bilang waktu akan menyembuhkan ini, tapi aku tidak setuju. Luka sejenis ini… akan selalu ada. Bagaimanapun aku mencoba melupakannya, akan selalu terasa sakit ketika disentuh lagi. Ini berbeda. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun pun aku yakin akan tetap membencimu.

Aku cinta dan benci padamu dan tidak tahu dimana perbedaannya.

Jangan halangi aku.

Aku tidak ingin menjalani hidup dengan kau berada di dalamnya lagi.

-Aku, Pendendam dan Pecinta Oh Sehun.

L, 25th Feb 2016

.

* * *

 **4**

* * *

.

Setelah semuanya berakhir, setelah kata 'kita' sudah tidak bisa dikatakan lagi, kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?

Aku justru memikirkan tentang 'kita' lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Seperti kaleidoskop dari semua kenangan yang ada disana, kilasan balik yang terus menerus muncul tanpa ampun, gaungan didalam kepalaku terus berputar seperti api yang membara dan nyaris tidak bisa padam. Semua itu membakarku. Semua ingatan itu selalu kembali dan menyiksaku.

Walau kau tidak pernah kembali, dan itulah yang membunuhku.

Ketika aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya, aku yakin ada sebagian dari diriku yang memperingatkan untuk menjauhimu, karena bagian itu tahu kau akan menyakitiku jika kau pergi. Dan kau berhasil melukaiku dengan parah ketika benar-benar pergi seperti ini.

Sementara ada bagian lain dariku yang meyakinimu dan janji-janji akan kebahagiaan yang dulu sempat kau tawarkan. Aku tidak benar-benar percaya pada kata-katamu (kau tahu aku orang yang realistis), juga tidak percaya pada hal membahagiakan yang sudah kita lakukan bersama. Aku percaya pada perasaan yang muncul tiap kali kau melakukan semua itu. Dan hal gilanya, aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa merasakannya bersama orang lain.

Hanya kau.

Kau dengan senyuman malaikatmu.

Bagaimana bisa iblis yang mendorongku jatuh adalah orang yang memiliki senyuman melaikat?

Atau mungkin itu hanya topeng, yang kau pasang ketika kau melihatku masuk ke kehidupanmu.

Aku yang kehilangan keseimbanganku.

Dan bagian terburuk dari kisah ini, aku tidak bisa berhenti jatuh. Aku tidak hanya kehilangan dirimu, Sehun…

Aku juga kehilangan diriku sendiri.

-Aku, yang baru sadar.

L, Apr 6th 2016

.

* * *

 **5**

* * *

.

Hey,

Sehun, aku kehilangan cincin pemberianmu. Firasatku mengatakan cincin itu masih di suatu tempat di kamarku yang tidak pernah tertata rapih.

Ah tapi firasatku sering kali salah.

Dulu firasatku mengatakan kau hanya untukku.

Tapi kau hilang juga. Kau pergi juga.

Aku akan mencarinya lagi.

-Aku, Si Bodoh dan Ceroboh

L, Apr 9th 2016

.

* * *

 **6**

* * *

.

Hey,

Aku sedang memandangi langit biru dari jendela kamarku, langit yang begitu cerah dan awan putih bersih yang menggumpal besar dan berarak diatas sana. Aku ingat, dulu kita sering melakukan ini, duduk bersama dan hanya melihat langit dengan tenang, perasaan itu nyaman sekali, kau mengumpamakan kita berada di atas kastil di ujung lembah dan aku memukul kepalamu dan isi konyolnya.

Aku tidak akan merasa seperti itu lagi.

Kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa melakukan itu denganku lagi.

Yang tersisa darimu hanya potongan-potongan perasaan yang awalnya utuh, tapi justru ketika kau jatuhkan, kau memecahnya, membuatnya menjadi potongan kecil tak terhingga. Dan aku masih mencintaimu dengan setiap pecahan itu.

Demi Tuhan, Oh Sehun! Berhenti menanyakan keadaanku, jangan menyiksaku lebih jauh! Urus saja anakmu!

-Aku, yang kesakitan ketika kau menelepon tapi masih menyimpan nomormu dan segala tentangmu baik-baik.

L, Apr 10th 2016.

.

* * *

 **7**

* * *

.

Hey,

Semalam aku memimpikanmu untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan, bukan sebagai pasangan hidup impianku, bukan pula sebagai pangeran menawan (walau memang menawan) yang menjemputku dengan kuda putih impian.

Kau hanya duduk disana, di baris terdepan dan menjadi tamu undangan dalam pernikahanku.

Aku menikah, entah dengan siapa, tapi aku menikah dengan seseorang yang bukan dirimu.

Dan entah bagaimana pula, aku dapat mendengar suaramu yang sedang bicara padaku, memintaku untuk kembali padamu.

Bahkan di dalam mimpi sekalipun, ada keinginan besar sekali untuk menyetujui hal itu, tapi tidak kulakukan. Hanya hampir.

Entah dilembaran ke berapa, entah di buku yang mana, entah kapan dan dengan siapa aku dapat menuliskan mimpi semalam dalam bentuk nyata. Aku akan menikah suatu hari nanti. Aku akan menemukan pria yang menakjubkan dan memesona, aku akan bahagia. Aku hanya harus mencari dengan benar.

Aku tidak akan menangis lagi untukmu, aku janji pada diriku sendiri.

Aku tahu kau bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia.

Aku sudah bisa melepasmu, Sehun.

-Aku, yang terseok-seok melupakanmu (tapi sudah merelakanmu, percayalah)

L, Apr 11th 2016

.

* * *

 **8**

* * *

.

Hey,

Aku ingat kau selalu ingin tahu lirik-lirik lagu kesukaanku, menonton semua film Harry Potter dan Twilight, menanyakan kutipan buku yang menginspirasiku, ingin selalu menjadi pembaca pertama dari karya tulis (kemudian memberikan saran cerdas setelahnya) dan pendengar pertama dari lagu ciptaanku (bertanya apa kau pernah jadi inspirasiku, walau kau tahu, dulu dan sekarang, jawabannya selalu), ingin tahu apa parfum kesukaanku bahkan pasta gigiku, sampai menanyakan segaris luka di lututku dan penyebabnya.

Kau selalu ingin tahu.

Aku melanggar janji dengan menangis ketika menulis ini.

Selamat ulang tahun, Oh Sehun. Ini ucapan penuh air mata yang terakhir.

-Aku yang ingin sekali mendengar suaramu.

L, Apr 12th 2016

.

* * *

 **9**

* * *

.

Hey,

Sudah lama sejak kita terakhir bertemu. Delapan bulan dan banyak yang berubah dariku.

Aku menggilai musik Kpop sekarang, Chanyeol sering kali menertawakan dan mengejekku tapi dia akan tetap menemaniku menonton konser. Kau juga mungkin akan tertawa akan hal ini, silahkan saja. Aku tidak terlalu mengikuti musik Adam Young lagi, tapi masih mengakui kejeniusannya, sungguh. Dan perubahan terbesar adalah aku tidak pernah menangis meraung lagi.

Sungguh, banyak hal berubah.

Tapi tidak denganmu. Sama sekali.

Tanganmu masih sehangat dulu dan lebar ketika kita bersalaman, senyumanmnu membelah pipimu dan matamu berkerut membentuk sabit familiar yang dulu sering kulihat. Bahkan aroma mobilmu masih sama, perpaduan mint dan pinus. Aku ingat pernah bercerita aku suka sekali dengan aroma itu, sengajakah kau masih menggunakan aroma yang sama? Tidak. Tentu tidak.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku berharap lagi.

-Aku, tunangan seseorang (yang sebagian hatinya masih milikmu)

L, Apr 16th 2016.

.

* * *

 **10**

* * *

.

Hey,

Aku kesulitan Sehun, berpura-pura mencintai Chanyeol dan berbahagia dengan pertunangan kami. Aku tidak pantas menerima semua pengorbanannya, aku tidak pantas menerima semua perlakuannya. Sulit sekali tertawa ketika dia membuat lelucon karena entah bagaimana, didalam kepalaku selalu ada sanggahan sarkastik tidak menyetujui. Terkadang dia seperti kamu, memaksakan kehendak demi kebaikanku dan memang dia tidak bermaksud jahat, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu dengan suka rela (walau tidak pernah kukatakan) untuk mengikuti perintahmu, tapi dengannya… aku ragu mengambil keputusan apapun. Aku butuh kamu.

Tapi kau punya tanggung jawab sendiri sekarang.

Ah, aku lupa mengatakan ini.

Aku juga kesulitan berpura-pura tidak mencintaimu ketika semua sarafku meneriakkan namamu.

-Aku, yang kesulitan

L, Apr 20th 2016

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Aku terbangun karena getaran heboh dari ponselku yang kuletakkan di nakas, sekilah kulirik jam yang terletak disisi ponselku. Pukul tiga pagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kuambil ponselku dan membelalakkan mata ketika melihat nama Eomma disana. Seolah memberi peringatan. Bahkan ketika menggeser layar untuk menerima panggilan saja, tanganku sudah bergetar. Kepalaku dipenuhi asumsi dan pemikiran apa yang terjadi, hal apa yang membuat Eomma meneleponku tengah malam dengan raungan cemas yang bahkan bisa kurasakan ini.

Seketika aku butuh udara.

Aku kehilangan nafasku.

Jadi ketika Eomma memerintahkanku untuk segera menuju rumah sakit, aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain bagaimana aku bisa lebih cepat menuju kesana. Untuk sesaat aku mengutuk kemampuanku yang lambat, tapi kakiku gemetar hebat, tubuhku berkeringat dan nafasku putus-putus.

Seperti pria yang kehilangan pegangan.

Eomma disana, berpelukan dengan Nenek Luhan dan Ibunya. Ayahnya tertunduk dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada kepala ranjang. Park Chanyeol yang tampak paling menyedihkan, meraung kearah seorang pria berpakaian dokter dan mencengkram kerah kemejanya, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya masih dengan tangisan yang sama keatas lengan Luhan.

Luhan.

Gadisku.

Jangan begini, Sayang.

"Luhan…"

Park Chanyeol menoleh ketika mendengar suaraku, semua orang hening walau air mata masih jatuh di pipi mereka. Kepalaku nyaris pecah dan beban di pundakku berat sekali. Aku tidak sanggup.

Mereka diam ketika aku berjalan mendekat, menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dan kaku, seolah tidak ada aliran darah disana. Kukunya dicat warna kuning walau sudah rusak dan memudar, warna kesukaannya yang selalu kuejek. Jemari itu yang dulu selalu menjadi peganganku ketika dingin, tapi sekarang bahkan rasanya lebih dingin dari suhu terendah bulan Desember. Mata rusanya tertutup, tersembunyi dibalik kelopak yang enggan membuka. Hidungnya yang biasa kembang kempis dan tampak konyol ketika dia marah, tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Luhan, Sayang…" Aku mengecup keningnya, matanya, hidungnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibirnya yang selalu mengerucut ketika berpikir, aku tahu tidak ada hak apapun yang kumiliki untuk melakukan itu. Tidak ada.

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum meraung-raung.

Mungkin ini hukuman darinya.

Mungkin juga hukuman dari Tuhan sendiri.

Tapi bukan begini.

Aku tidak akan sanggup jika seperti ini. Aku akan mati.

.

* * *

 **11**

* * *

.

Hey Oh Sehun,

Aku sudah rela.

-Luhanmu, 20th Apr 2016

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Ini story buat project Angst Project Hunhan GS. Emang author hunhan jaman sekarang pada jaad, bikin temanya angst wkwk

Gua tadinya mo publish barengan besok, tapi gua yakin bakal sibuk banget jadi gua duluan (yang dapet jatah barengan sama gua itu Arthur Kim, Baekbeelu)

Gua selalu mikir (emang mikir lu mbul?) kalo cerita angst itu adalah ketika sehun selingkuh, sehun nikah sama orang lain, sehun berkeluarga sama orang lain, luhan punya pasangan selain sehun, atau hunhan mati. Nah ini semua jadi satu wkwkwk *tawa jaad* (Im sorry gua lagi good mood banget, I dreamt hunhan last night, jadi a/n nya bahagia wkwk) Btw, kalo ada yang nemu cerita mirip gini di wattpad judulnya diary, tenang aja, itu gua juga kok

Udah angst belom sih ini?

Ciao.

Ps. Happy Earlier HUNHAN DAY. Aku sayang Hunhan dan HHS. Let's be strong together.


End file.
